What rage Can Keep
by Lady Alyx
Summary: Alyx has returned finally, but somethings not right. No one remembers her, and now a dark force searches to destroy her. Sequel to 'Elven Love'. Pls...R&R..thanxrnDisclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings or Harry Potter or any of thier characters.
1. Default Chapter

The small town was quiet. Most of the town folk were home snug in their beds. It was late, nearly midnight. Faint buzzing sound could heard in the park across town, if any were up to hear it.

Alyx had just jumped through another portal, in hopes that this one would lead her home. She had been jumping portals for nearly twenty years now. When she had left Legolas she ended up in another era, still far from her own time.

First there was Egypt. She wasn't sure what year it was there, only that she barely understood anyone there. She barely escaped her fate there. The Pharaoh had tried to add her to his collection of women. She wouldn't have any of that, she fought desperately to get away from them, she was sure she would have been killed. She just barely made it to the portal in time before it closed.

After that she was constantly, it seemed, running or fighting to survive. So many times, she nearly gave up, she wanted to quit, to just let go and allow fate to take her, but the mere memory of her children stopped her, they forced her move on and continue her journey.

Now she stood in a field, she looked around and saw street lamps, an old swing set across the way. Her hopes rose, she was home, finally home.

She crossed the field and headed through the familiar streets, looking for one street in particular. Her street. She found it finally, she looked up at the old street sign, 'crescent road'. She smiled brightly and ran as fast as she could to the house at the end.

Running up the front steps, two steps at a time, she grasped the door handle and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. There was a light on inside so she knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened and an old man stood before her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked her.

Alyx was confused, why was this man in her home. She was about to ask him that very same question when she noticed the name on the mailbox. It wasn't hers, it was someone else's.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have gone to the wrong house. Forgive me." Stammered, backing away and walking slowly away from the house.

Her heart was ready to burst. Where was her house, her children, did she change something in the past to cause this? Walking down the street she noticed her good friend Marilee still lived in her house, her eccentric taste in lawn furniture gave her away. Marilee was her best friend, they grew up together in the orphanage.

She walked up to her door, certain that she would be able to help her. Rapping lightly on the door, she stood there, fear and doubt lay in the back of her mind.

Minutes past and she knocked a second time. A light turned on in the lounge and she heard the sounds of footsteps making their way to the door. She waited nervously. Time seemed to pass slowly as she waited for her friend to open the door. Finally she hear the sound of the dead bolt unlocking and the door slid open.

Marilee stood in front of her giving her a queer look. Alyx was shocked she didn't hug her right away, she just stood there staring at her as if she didn't know her.

"Marilee what's wrong with you. It's me Alyx." Alyx said to her impatiently.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry lady I don't know you. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Marilee replied harshly.

"That's not funny Marilee, stop kidding around. It's me! Your best friend? The one you grew up with in the town orphanage!" Alyx was stressing badly, her friend was acting like she didn't exist.

"I'm sorry lady but I didn't grow up with an Alyx at the orphanage, you should really get some help." Marilee gave her one last look, as if to say, 'you're a nut' and slammed the door.

Alyx stood there, stunned. What the hell was going on? She thought. She stood there for a good five minutes, stunned, then it hit her. Something had changed, she must have done something to effect her time.

She did not exist anymore, and if she didn't exist? She gasped as the realization struck her. Her children, were they gone? She was nearly in a panic, she walked down the street.

She didn't even notice where she was going, she didn't care, she just walked numbly. It started to rain, but she didn't notice. She stopped, collapsing to her knees, she wept, the grief was over whelming and she could not contain it any longer.

In a daze she looked up, she was on a bridge, the rain cascaded down her body, drenching her to the bone. She stood, walked a couple of steps and climbed onto the edge of the bridge.

Looking down, the pavement was a good twenty feet below her. She felt nothing, nothing but anger, it filled her. How could this have happened, who would do such a thing, to take the one thing she tried so hard to return to.

She knew what she had to do, she had nothing left here, nothing worth living for.

Without another thought her hands released the grip she had on the metal ridge of the bridge. She fell, the pavement rushing up to her. Then nothing all was black as she lay there, dying, or so it would seem.


	2. chapter two

A new school year was about to begin in a few short weeks at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Minerva McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor House, and professor of Transfigurations, was preparing to send off letters to the first years that would be starting this term when she noticed something peculiar.

On the list a name had appeared, yes the list is supposed to contain names and record births of witches or wizards to be. But this name had just appeared the ink was still fresh in the paper. The name read, Alyx, beside it was the birth date, August 6, 1976.

Minerva screwed up her eyes staring at the page in disbelief,

"This can't be possible. I'll have to talk to Albus about this."

Getting up from her chair, Minerva swept up the magical parchment in her arms and swiftly walked out of her office down the hall towards the headmaster's office.

She walked down the halls, oblivious to everything around her, and mumbling to herself all the way, "It's just not possible, must be a mistake…"

She was so absorbed into to her thoughts she barely had enough time to stop when she turned a corner and nearly ran into Severus Snape, Potions Master and head of Slitherin house.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Severus, seems I'm not paying attention to where I'm going."

Severus had a sour look on his face. "So it would seem Minerva. What is your rush all about anyways?" Snape asked folding his arms over his chest.

"It's strange, and I must see Albus about it, if you'd care to walk with me I'll tell you along the way." She swept past him as she said this and continued down the hall.

And who could resist following out of mere curiosity. And of course he did and he was filled into the details of the magic parchment and the name that had suddenly appeared.

Standing in front of the Gargoyle, which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

Minerva stopped and looked up at the statue.

"Sherbert lemon." She pronounced in a firm voice.

A spiraling staircase appeared before them and they made their way up it towards Albus Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore, a wise old wizard with a twinkle in his eye, looked up as two of his professors strode in to his office.

"What is it Minerva?" He adjusted his spectacles as he peered up at the transfigurations teacher.

Minerva cleared her throat and prepared to tell him everything, just as she was about to speak the headmaster held up his hand to interrupt.

"I am sorry Minerva, it appears we have more company."

Minerva let out a frustrated sigh and turned to receive the new arrivals that would surely come through the door.

Sure enough, in waltzed none other than Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic, and with him the very sinister Lucius Malfoy, and a couple of aurors who stood apart from them in the back.

Fudge immediately advanced towards the headmaster. He strode up to Dumbledore's desk and threw a parchment down in front of him.

"Tell me Albus, what do you make of this. It tells of a traveler, a time traveler, one who has met the oldest of old, one who may inherit unimaginable amounts of power.

"This parchment is old, it was written by perhaps the greatest wizards ever to have lived, Gandalf was his name, Gandalf the White."

Dumbledore stared down at the parchment, reading it silently. Every once in a while his eye brows would twitch, or he'd nod his head ever so subtly. Lucius, standing to Fudge's left, gripped his snake headed cane and glared down at the head master impatiently.

Finally Dumbledore looked up and looked at everyone in the room in turn before he spoke.

"This Gandalf or Mithrandir as some would call him, states here that a child born of the future, or future to him, visited his time. He sensed a power in this child, of course the child was not a child, but compared to his great wisdom at that time, was considered a child to him and many of the other old souls that occupied the earth then. He says he calls on all the descendants of the great wizards of his time, to take this child in, for the child returns, everything the child's life will have changed, the child will no longer be a child but an eternal being of great power, but one cannot attain great power with out sacrifice. Unbeknownst to the child, the greatest sacrifice will have been made. We are to help this child or immortal, through this trying time. He does not say when or where this child will merge into our own time, nor whether it is male or female." Albus looked up and turned his kind gaze towards Minerva.

"You have something to show me Minerva?" He asked her, a twinkle forming in his eyes. Minerva was still digesting the information she had just received.

"Oh yes, of course," she cleared her throat and continued.

" Earlier this evening I was going through the list of first years when a name appeared on the list, it's quite strange, it's a woman see, Alyx, there was no last name, born in 1976, it's strange because she would be well into her twenties by now, strange her name should appear so late in life. You don't suppose she is connected with the time traveler do you?"

Dumbledore smiled confidently, the twinkle still in his eye,

"Why yes Minerva I do believe that perhaps this Alyx is indeed the time traveler. We will of course have to find this woman."

Cornelius Fudge coughed loudly at this point, looking right upset that he might be upstaged and over thrown by the headmaster once again.

"No need to concern your self Albus, the Ministry will take care of this; in fact, Mr. Malfoy here will be assisting my aurors in locating the woman. So there is no need for you to involve your self." Fudge stared down nervously at Dumbledore; anyone could tell that the older man intimidated him.

Dumbledore sat quietly at his desk, he folded his hands together and he gazed thoughtfully at Fudge, anyone would think the way that Albus was looking at him that he was seeing into his mind, seeing anything and everything the minister of magic would hide or conceal, or what emotions he would be feeling at the time, perhaps he read the mans emotions.

Of course anyone who knew Albus Dumbledore, would know that no matter what warnings he had been given to stay out of the ministry's business, he would definitely not obey them.

No, Albus Dumbledore would not leave this girls fate in the hands of Cornelius Fudge, and especially not in the hands of a known death eater such as Lucius Malfoy.

Of course he would, in appearance, stay out of it.

"So be it, Cornelius, I will leave this matter in your hands. I trust you will see to the girl's safety." He finally replied to him.

Fudge seemed to puff up just slightly more than usual. As though he had gained a head of the great Albus Dumbledore.

Of course Cornelius Fudge also had a knack for under estimating the headmaster as well.

"Good, good, of course she will be safe, wouldn't dream of letting the girl be harmed. Lucius if you don't mind, you may get started on your search, I do imagine it will not be too easy to find the girl."

Lucius's mouth quirked up, in a slight half sneer half smile, his sleek blonde, white hair shimmering behind him, one would almost think he couldn't possibly lift his nose any higher, only if one did not know Lucius very well.

"Yes, yes, we will locate her, I'm sure a simple locating spell may be of some use, if not, no matter, rest assured we will find her." With that Lucius nodded briskly, glanced coldly at the rest of the people in the room and swiftly swept around and quickly walked out of the room, motioning to the two aurors to follow in his wake.

Minerva glared at Malfoy's retreating form for a moment before turning her attention back to the headmaster. Fudge was speaking again.

"I suppose my business here is done, I trust you will keep your word and will not become involved in this matter Albus?"

A twinkle could be seen in Dumbledore's eye a moment before he gave his answer.

"Why of course Cornelius, I wouldn't dream of interfering in the ministry's affairs. Rest assured I will however, keep tabs on your progress in the matter, and should you need assistance, I would be most gracious to lend you some, should you ask that is."

Cornelius gave the headmaster a blank look, he couldn't figure out if what was just said was a double meaning, was Dumbledore going to stay out of it or not, in any case he wasn't going to stick around and argue the matter, it would be pointless.

"Yes well, I'm sure we will not be in need of your assistance, we have the matter well in hand. Good day Albus." He nodded as he said this and after a brief glance at the two professors, Cornelius Fudge walked awkwardly out the door and down the winding stairs.

Albus turned to his two trusted colleagues.

"Well we had best get started on locating this girl, can't have Mr. Malfoy reaching her before us. Minerva, if you would be so kind as to search in the library for anything on Gandalf, he may have left a clue as to where we might begin our search. Severus, if you could, take this parchment, Cornelius Fudge has graciously left it behind, perhaps you can use one of your potions to determine if there are any hidden messages left under the words. I shall gather what we will need to help this girl, no doubt Lord Voldemort has already learned of her and he will abuse her powers, perhaps attempt to relieve her of them. We must prevent that at all costs. We will of course call a meeting of the order, we will need all the help we can get, or rather this Alyx will."


End file.
